Flitting Dreams
by Riseha
Summary: AU, Waking up in a world that's eerily perfect, in the body of a stranger child, a girl chases after a stranger who claims to know the way home; but when she discovers the truth about this perfect world she must decide the value of her own life before condemning another to a fate worse than death, or killing herself to save them. Self Insert, SI, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Flitting Dreams**

_written by Riseha_

**Summary:** AU, Waking up in a world that's eerily perfect, in the body of a stranger child, a girl chases after a stranger who claims to know the way home; but when she discovers the truth about this perfect world she must decide the value of her own life before condemning another to a fate worse than death, or killing herself to save them.

**Genre(s):** Angst/Friendship/Adventure/Family/Action.

**Warning(s):** None for now in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NoThiNG You Recognize!

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**Arc I — Stranger**

**Prologue: Pain**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

" My hate is general, I detest all men;  
Some because they are wicked and do evil,  
Others because they tolerate the wicked,  
Refusing them the active vigorous scorn  
Which vice should stimulate in virtuous minds. "

* * *

_Ba-dump._

This is life: the chirping of birds, the rustling of trees, the beating of rain against the leaves, the howling of winds, the crackling of lightning high up within the pouring skies—

_Ba-dump._

What?

When I fully registered my surroundings, the numbing cold of my body, I was shocked.

I blinked, desperately trying to regain my sight, but no matter how long I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark, I still couldn't see anything.

Was it that dark?

What time is it? I didn't know the sky in the countryside could be so dark; I had gotten used to grandmother's hometown, the sky there was always a navy blue with the stars sparkling like tears and it was always raining there.

Always.

So I wasn't surprised that I could taste the rain, could smell it and feel thousands of droplets beating on my skin. The cold of the rain seeped into my skin and from how my teeth was chattering, how numb I felt and how little energy I had, I knew I had hypothermia.

If I could still think rationally, I think I might have a chance to survive.

Survive? What are the dangers? What's the chance of me living this forest alive? Where and how had I gotten lost? What are the chances of me surviving, blinded by the dark, and so cold and with no equipment to survive?

What do I have? What does it takes to survive?

_Ba-dump._

That's my heartbeat; I'm still alive.

And I want to keep it that way.

Struggling, coughing, I struggled to all fours. Damp, spiky hair tickled my eyes, stinging them and I pushed the hairs away, letting them plaster onto my face than to let them in my eyes.

To my amazement, I managed to stand on my feet.

I stumbled about blindly before I ran into a tree, I scrambled for a branch before I could fall. No branch came into grasp and I tumbled. My fingers dug into the earth, feeling the muddy soil slid through my fingers and I grimaced in disgust. I hated the outdoors or anything forest-related.

Firstly, it was dirty. Secondly, it was often scorching hot. Thirdly, it was easy to get lost.

However, the conditions I was in didn't bother me as another fact sank in.

I pulled my right arm free, grasping my other arm, I stiffened as I fell onto my behind, desperately stretching my long legs and trying to reach them.

I knew that my legs were too long to be reachable, but somehow, with ease and almost no strain at all, my fingers touched my bare toes. Slowly, fumbling about as I was still blinded, I felt my arms and legs.

I've shrunk.

I screamed, scrambling onto my very, very, short legs and stumbled about, my back hitting a tree, the harsh barks digging into my back and I was acutely aware of the short branch brushing my head.

I lurched forward, ignoring the pain under my bare feet as they scrapped pebbles and roots. I was sure I tripped a few times, my knees scrapped and bleeding, my palms all full of cuts, as I ran.

I didn't stop to staunch the blood of my wounds. I didn't bother with the pain but for once in my life, I sought more for pain.

Pain could stop this dream, this nightmare I'm trapped in. I'm sure if I keep running, if the numbing cold and pain increased, I'd wake up in my grandmother's cottage and forget this shit ever happened.

This was just a dream, I chided myself for feeling actual fear.

_Ba-dump._

The pain was all too real, the metallic scent of blood wafted up my nose, the rain beat down even harder on me—if it was possible.

I ignored it; this was just a dream, it was nothing—the fear I felt was just a joke from this vivid dream and any moment now, my snappy grandmother will stumble in with her walking stick in hand and start nagging me about youths and how we should be early birds and crap.

My heart eased slightly at the thought of my grandmother bringing me out of this horrid dream.

Abruptly, I screamed.

I'd lost my footing.

The ground swirled in on me, swallowing me and I screamed even louder when I realized I'd stumble into a quicksand. I panicked, scrambling for a handhold.

Desperately, I twisted, throwing myself onto my front as I stretched for something: roots, vines, branches—anything that could hold and I could pull myself out.

Pain erupted from the tips of my fingers, blood poured but I couldn't be sure because I was still blinded, by my own tears and the darkness of the forest at night; my panic rose as quick as the mud did.

I could barely feel my feet but I think I was kicking them, in a vain hope that I'd be able to swim upwards, never mind that it was unheard of, my panic was interfering with my ability to think and my body simply refused to listen to my mind's mantra of calm down and think.

All the years spent on survival lessons were thrown out the window in the face of real danger.

No amount of mock practices at that school camp could help prepare for the real terror of a serious situation. I had no one to help me out, no equipment, nothing that could help me and above all, I was blinded, I could see nothing.

I opened my mouth to cry for help, hoping against hope that there was some human civilization out there.

I choked the moment I opened my mouth, I inhaled a mouthful of mud. Disgust spread through my senses, and I stopped my struggling to hack it out.

It was useless.

_Ba-dump._

Mud, the earth and dirt swallowed me whole, invading my body through my nose and mouth and all I could think was to scream.

I couldn't describe in detail, what it looked like to be swallowed by a quicksand because till the very end, I was still blinded.

All I could name in detail was the feeling of being suffocated, of being hopelessly helpless and the overwhelming fact that I was about to die.

My body spasmed, desperately trying to inhale air, only mud entered and everything slipped out of my grasp.

Perhaps I was unconscious, had fainted but I couldn't be sure because I couldn't see anything in the first place.

This was it: the end of the road...

Dying?

_Ba-...dump._

The weak fluttering of my heart, so much like the weak flutters of a butterfly before it fell to the ground, its wings crumpled and useless, incapable of flight.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again, I wrote a SI fic for Fairy Tail because it's crazy lacking. The goal of this fic is to be realistic, to describe the pain and panic etc. This will have a blend of my cynicism and pessimism (well, mostly compromised of those two of my personality) so I don't think there will be any fluff.

**QUESTION:** What magic do you suppose this OC of mine will have?

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s):** None for now in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NoThiNG You Recognize!

**Beta: **N/A. Any volunteers?

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Flitting Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

_ Magic_

Drowning, suffocating—the dream was all too real.

But it was just that, a dream, because the next thing I knew, I was gasping for breath.

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision as I fumbled about blindly with the comforter covering me, terrified that I'd be suffocating myself again. I pushed the comfy comforter away, and swung my legs off the bed (I found out the hard way when I nearly tumbled off the bed).

This place was dark.

I grimaced in pain, nursing my broken ribs, and feeling the many bruises on my body smarting.

I stretched my tiny hand (how old am I now? Four? Five?) to assess my surroundings, I didn't expect someone to take the offered hand. I jerked in surprise, but relaxed when the larger hand squeezed back reassuringly.

"You're awake," The other's soft voice remarked. "Are you okay? I found you terribly injured."

"What happened?" I asked, voice as soft; what if we were in enemy territory and we need to be silent? I clutched onto the hand tightly, waiting for my vision to adjust. I could feel the other person reaching out and removing the gauze covering my eyes.

Slowly, very slowly, colors came into my world when he removed the bandages.

I still couldn't see clearly; everything was blurry at best and the shape before me was vaguely of a boy with spiky blonde hair, indistinguishable eye color and pale skin. His clothes were colors of various dark colors.

"What's wrong with me?" I rasped, clawing at my eyes, rubbing furiously to clear my vision. "I—I can't see!" I yelled, my voice rising in panic.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" The boy yelled, his hands flailing in panic as well before he decided to stop me from gouging my eyeballs out to examine the problem. "When I found you, your eyes were already that injured, I couldn't do anything. I bandaged your wounds as best as I could."

"Who're you?" I finally asked, trying to blink back tears at the prospect of being blind.

"Me? I'm Laxus, a mage of Fairy Tail; what about you?"

"I'm not a mage," I answered in a whisper. "I don't even know where I am."

"I have no idea either, this is just rundown village I brought you to," Laxus said, shrugging. At least, he seemed to be shrugging. I could see the twin blobs beneath the blonde blob moving. "the sign was crap. Anyway, what are you doing up on the mountains? 's dangerous, see what happened to you? Locals say that the mountain is inhabited by spirits and they forbid anyone from stepping in. Me? I'm not scared, it's my mission, after all." He shuffled about, presenting something to me triumphantly. "Ta-da! I got this rare herb, people say it could heal anything. I got extras so I'll use one on you, your eyes will be okay. Don't give up! I'll bring you to a skilled doctor—"

I stared blankly at him as he babbled on, but I interrupted on the last part.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know the herb, whatever it is, could heal my eyes?"

Laxus shrugged. "I don't. But—"

"It's best not to keep my hopes up then," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, sniffling slightly.

Laxus shuffled his feet awkwardly, not knowing how to handle this situation. I decided to save him the trouble by turning away. "What're you doing on the mountains anyway?"

"I'm on a mission," Laxus answered, jumping at the chance to changer a depressing subject. "This is supposed to be super hard! I'm going to show my grandfather that I'm strong, completing such a hard quest when I'm just eleven and all! Yeah! And then he would have no other choice but to let me be a S-class Mage 'cos I'm just that—"

"Where _are_ we?"

Laxus sounded displeased that I had interrupted him but he answered anyway. "Oh, we're in Bosco." His answer seemed to downtrend his mood. He crouched before me, and judging from his stature, he was wary and intimidated of something. "We have to be very careful here."

"Why?"

"There's slave trading in this country, and they target kids like us, so don't stay too far, okay?" He reached out and patted my head. I was insulted, suddenly reminded of my kid body, I was sure I was older than this boy.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He must want something but I have nothing to give him in return. Information maybe? I don't know anything but it'd be best to keep that little info stored away until he helped me out.

"You're hurt when I'm on a mission, and members of Fairy Tail are supposed to used their powers to protect people! I failed miserably—oh, man—since you were very close to where I was and I failed to keep you safe," I heard him sighing to himself. "I'm going to get a lecture for sure, man..." he groaned.

"So... you want nothing in return?"

"What can you give me?" Then he winced, scratching his cheek sheepishly at the harsh statement. "Sorry. Obviously, you're lost, well, I'll—"

"Where is Bosco, actually?"

He blinked. "How old are you? Five?" Seeing no other way of answering, I nodded. He blinked. "Well, I guess since you're still a baby, you could be excused for not knowing your geography."

"Bosco is east of Fiore, south of the Seven Country."

"Where's, uh, Fiore?"

There was a long, long pause. "...Earth Land." Laxux' tone of voice told me that he was not amused and if I proceeded to ask where that was, he'd lose it.

"Uh, have you ever heard of America?" How the heck did I get from one country to another was a fucking mystery.

Laxus was silent for another long interval before he answered, "No. How lost _are_ you?"

I flushed. "Very. I seem to be in another country than where I'm originally from. I've never heard of Earth Land."

Laxus nodded, accepting my explanation. "Well, I guess since neither of us know about the other's country, it must be because our countries are too far away." Then, he frowned. "So how did you get here?"

"That's why I asked you where we are, I don't know how I got here," I frowned. "I just woke up in the mountains, and then here I am."

"Must be magic at work," Laxus said. "nothing unusual. Do you know what magic is?"

"No," I said. "There's no such thing." Even though I sincerely wish I could use magic.

I could hear the grin in Laxus' words. He clapped his hand, and my eyes widened in disbelief when I heard and saw sparks flying from his palms. "What...?"

"This, my friend, is what we mages call magic," he chuckled at my awe. "do you want to learn?"

"How do I do that?" I asked, excited.

Bah, maybe I'm not in another country. I'm just in a dream, a very real dream but that was okay. If I could have fun with magic for a while, before I wake, it'd be worth the terror I felt earlier.

"Uhm..." Laxus pressed his hand to his forehead in thought, seemingly troubled. "I heard that everyone has this Eternano thing in us that allows us to use magic. I have a lacrima in my body so I don't need to awaken the Eternano in me since lacrima already helped me and I don't think I can find a lacrima for you. I guess I just have to help you through the process." He settled himself by my side on the bed, holding out his hands for me to take.

"I've seen grandpa do this to younger kids who wish to learn magic and join the guild," he said excitedly. "I don't know how it works exactly but I saw his magic flowing into them, I think his magic awakens the Eternano in them by jolting it. I can't wait to try it out!"

I retracted my hands instantly.

Even though this was a dream (_I barked out in silent laughter, as if this magic crap could be real_), I was still afraid of pain. The process he mentioned sounded painful. I mean, jolting the Eternano thing awake? Pain could wake one up from a dream; this dream was too good to be true and I didn't want it to end so soon.

Laxus picked up on my problem.

"You're scared that it'd hurt? Meh, it won't hurt at all, now come on! We haven't got all day!" He sounded terribly impatient but I expected that, he was just a kid after all, excited at the prospect of trying out

I hesitated before placing my hands in his.

Was this the purpose of my new body? Because this new body had the Eternano thing that I could use where my real body didn't have such a thing?

Cool.

(_this was just a dream, I reminded myself when I saw sparks flying from his body and recoiled, nothing bad would happen_)

Heat seared my skin, veins and bones to the very core. I stiffened, feeling pain invading my body but before I could scream, the pain left just as quickly as it came.

I looked past my terror, concentrating on Laxus' wide-eyed face. His yellow electricity bounced off the walls and his body, but I saw a different energy mixing in with his; a different color, white and teal colored electricity energy bouncing off me. He laughed joyously and very soon, I found myself joining him.

So this was what having magic felt like: adrenaline pumped through my veins and the emotions I felt was so intense, I feared my dream would end.

"Yeah! This way, I can become the guild master sooner and initiate kids who want to be mages—"

The door to our room went flying.

Our childish laughter died. I started trembling in fear when I saw many blobs trampling the door and charging into the room. I could sense their anger emanating from far away.

I worried my lip. This was just a dream (_however real it felt_), it wasn't like I would be really hurt, right?

(_so why was it that I was trembling so much from their serious killing intent?_)

"W-who are they?" I croaked out, shying away but Laxus's grip on my hands tightened. That was when I realized that the only thing keeping them from charging at us was our combined magical energy.

The electricity bounced about the section of the room where we occupied the bed.

I was starting to tired out, I didn't think it would be long before the barrier of electricity dispel. I glanced at the older boy. "What do we do now?" I asked, hoping that he knew what to do. He was a mage of a guild, he must have some sort of solution to our problem.

"They're mean, mean guys whose asses I kicked because they were being mean to the locals! They're a bunch of dark guild members! Meanie!"

"Shouldn't we run?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve timidly, ready to make a break for it even if he refused to follow. All man for himself, ever heard of that?

"Yeah, listen to your friend, little boy or surrender now!" A pause and I could hear the leer in his voice. "And maybe I'd make sure you and your friend will be sold to a kinder master, eh, brat?"

"I defeated you assholes once," Laxus declared bravely. "and I can do it again!"

"When we brought an entire army, you little shit? Drop the barrier and come over here to beg for forgiveness and maybe I'll let your friend live!"

"Never!"

I would've been impressed by the kid's bravery but my senses were clearer now, I could actually sense it: this strange force of nature in this dream known as magic. Laxus' magic was strong, yes, but he was outnumbered and he had fought, used his magic, back at the mountains.

He'd never stand a chance. I glanced at him, then at our hands; he'd released my right hand and even though he wasn't supposed to be able to draw out anything significant from those measly reserves, lightning crackled in his hand.

Was he using my reserve of Eternano?

I didn't mind but even my reserve wouldn't last long if we kept at a standstill like this. "Hold onto me tightly, okay?" Laxus whispered to me. "Close your eyes and hold on tight. I'm going to bring us out of here."

I nodded and before I could say anything else, the world spun.

I was exhilarated and terrified at the same time as Laxus raced across the streets of the city with the speed of light. I wonder if I could at least try this out once before I wake from this dream.

I was dreaming and I'm loving every minute of it; I hope I never wake up.

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

**A.N:** If the OC seems too accepting, please note that she thinks this is a dream. Oh, knowledge about the Fairy Tail World? She knows but she hasn't realize it yet.

At any rate, thanks for the feedback from the last chapter. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this- and yes, she will be fairly close to Laxus who will be her role model and guide in the magical realm. I included him because I feel he deserves some spotlight and, once upon a time, he was a pleasant boy, wasn't he? Like the flashbacks had shown us, so I don't he's OOC at all.

About the concept of learning magic, I based it on how one learns Nen from Hunter X Hunter. I find the explanation appropriate.

Got a question about this story? Just ask. n.n

So, if it's not too troubling, **review**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize.

**Warning:** Violence. Expletives.

**Beta:** Urau.

* * *

Chapter Three

Laxus

We skidded to a stop.

Laxus' form was trembling with exhaustion as he placed me on my feet. He fell when he tried to walk. He was wheezing, out of breath. "L-let's rest for awhile."

I crouched before him. "You could've let me run."

"Yeah, but you—wait, I don't think I've caught your name yet."

I blinked, glancing down. "Uh... I don't..."

Laxus looked concerned. "You hit your head quite hard back in the mountains, you're bleeding all over and your white hair's all red from blood so I s'pose it's forgivable. Mind if I give you a name? I've always liked naming things and animals!"

"Sure," I agreed tiredly, tugging on my short strands. I couldn't see, but seriously, I must've looked like a grandma with white hair. I'm so dying it the first chance I've got. "What name do you have in mind?" Anything that wasn't embarrassing was fine by me.

My real name consisted of four syllables—an old, old name from many centuries ago—given to me by my grandmother. She always loved old-fashioned names and I was rather shy of it. I'd be happy to have another new nickname, but thing was, the inability to chose a good name was hereditary so I let Laxus pick my new name.

This time, I was sure I could reject the names I don't like.

"I've been reading about names from Sin—they're odd and separated, rather unique and I like it!" I frowned, wondering if I'd like it. Probably not; there was very little things in this world that could truly satisfy me. "I've always liked things associated with lightning, and translating it to Sin language would be... uh..."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Lei!" he exclaimed. "Yeah! And then you can be lightning dragon, which is, Lei Long—literal translation!" I could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "And since you're small, let's add 'xiao' in front, okay? Xiao Lei Long—small thunder dragon, how does that sounds?"

"Lei sounds okay," I said after a moment. I didn't know what to think about the first and last part. But Lei is nice to hear. "Laxus is nice too."

I thought he smiled—can't be sure, my eyes were being rebellious. "Thanks!"

"...Can you move now?"

"Yeah, I recover quickly so this is okay. Get on, I'll carry you back to Fiore."

I frowned. "I can walk fine on my own."

"I'm betting all my pocket money that you're going to trip and fall anytime soon. And when I'm right, you're getting a ride from me, whether you like it or not!"

I scowled. "Fine."

We walked in silence. Laxus walked in front, his steps determined; I couldn't see where we were going, heck, I didn't even know where I was, so I didn't know whether or not we were in the right path. I don't think Laxus will admit anything though even if we were on the wrong route; he seemed like the type who kept his mouth shut and would always insist that he was right.

Laxus won the bet in the end anyway.

I tripped not fifteen minutes into the hike down the mountain. I couldn't see properly, but I knew Laxus had that smug grin on his face.

I suppressed the irritation, climbing onto his back. I didn't like being so weak and helpless, but I had to admit it: my stamina was nothing compared to his and I couldn't even see what I'm walking on.

Were we on muddy grounds? In which, my new set of clothes Laxus had gotten me were of help in walking about this terrain. Or we were on a sandy path. I had the worst stamina in the world (I had yet to meet anyone whose stamina was worse than mine) and had already lost all feel in my legs after fifteen minutes of walking and running.

Laxus had yet to break a sweat from all the walking.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"No problem," he murmured back, his voice sounding far away.

Only when I was jostled into awareness did I realize I'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. Fortunately, I did not drool on his shoulder, else that would've been embarrassing.

I blinked, faintly hoping that my eyes were working again but as usual, I was disappointed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In Balsam Village, which is located a little ways west of Magnolia." He paused, and I could sense the nerves rolling off him. I glanced at him questioningly.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop working?"

"I just remembered that awakening someone's Eternano should only be done by experienced mages." Had I been able to see it clearly, I was sure he'd be worrying his lip. "I haven't been practicing magic for as long as my Grandfather did. I dunno... I heard this is illegal."

"You're scared he'll punish you," I said, summarizing his fears. "So, are you going to leave me here?" How would I survive if he did ditch me here?

"No, I plan on, uh, observing you for a moment."

"Like a science experiment," I mumbled. "see what would happen. If nothing's wrong, you can get publicized me and get a certificate, yeah?"

"Uh... not the way I would word it, but, yeah, basically."

"Half credit for me, when you become famous."

"Sure, you'll be the first person I share it!"

He shifted, crouching low enough for my feet to touch ground and I understood. I slid off his back, grabbing onto the hem of his pants instead. He held my hand as we weaved through the crowd. The ground beneath me seemed to be made of cobblestones, as I could see a myriad of dark colors.

If I were to guess, it was late into the night already. But blurry lights blared, forming rather pretty spotlights in my sight, it didn't blind me seeing as I was already half-blind. I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth at the painful reminder. If this world was filled with magic, there had to be some healing magic out there that could heal my eyes!

This dream would be completely ruined if I couldn't enjoy the sights.

"Laxus," I called. "Where are we going?"

"Well, you'd need somewhere to stay, right? I'm bringing you to a friend's place. He lives here." Laxus' blonde bob shifted, and a long bob of white appeared in the middle of the beige spot, which I assumed was his teeth sparkling as he grinned widely at me. "He's nice, quite crazy, but really a nice guy. His name's Freed."

Just as my knees knocked against one another, too tired, we came to a stop.

I could hear the sound of Laxus knocking on a wooden door. Someone answered with a loud yell of joy: "Laxus, you came!" Abruptly, my friend's grip was torn from mine; surprised, I grasped for thin air, whirling around to see where Laxus was. I glanced down at the pile of blobs.

A long, large green bob nearly covered Laxus' blobs of colors.

"I'm fine!" Laxus answered my unasked question, which meant that my face was an open book.

I shifted my feet nervously when the Freed blob moved. The green blob falling back to be replaced by red and black bobs—his clothes I assumed. He leaned forward. "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, Freed, meet Lei; Lei, Freed."

"Hi," I said quietly, not too enthusiastic talking to strangers whose intentions I could no longer discern through reading the emotions on their faces. I felt wary and nervous, afraid that Laxus didn't know his friend's true nature and that Freed was actually a very terrible guy.

"Hello," he returned politely. There was a very long silence before he spoke. "What's wrong with your eyes? They're all clouded and stuff—ow! Laxus!"

"Shut up, you insensitive idiot," The blonde blob hissed, elbowing his friend (if the noise of pain was anything to tell).

"So, what are you two doing here?" Freed asked as he invited us in.

"You live alone?" I asked before Laxus could answer his friend's question. "I can't hear anyone else."

"Yeah, Freed's parents are never home, working out of the country and stuff. So you can stay here and no one will bat an eyelash. Freed has the habit of bringing lost kids, puppies and cats home anyway."

"I'm guessing that's how you guys met?" I asked curiously, the question directed at Laxus who nodded, his blonde blob moving up and down.

"Wait, you want to stay here? Why?" Freed asked incredulously, but after hearing a noise of irritation from Laxus, he quieted down.

"I was magically kidnapped from home," I said. _More like, dreaming._ "Got nowhere else to go and Laxus promised to help, well, he wanted me to be his experiment."

"What experiment?"

Laughing nervously, and making Freed to swear never to tell anyone else, Laxus explained the whole situation to him. I could practically feel the awe rolling off in waves from Freed when Laxus finished regaling his tale.

"...so, can she stay? I'll visit often."

"Without arousing suspicion," I butted in.

"Sure! I'll alert you if she keels over or something."

"Hey!"

Freed ignored me. "Are you staying over too?" He seemed to be glancing at me when he added, "Go take a bath, I'll lend you my old clothes from when I was younger."

I did as told, and after a little while of pestering Laxus, he agreed that he'd stayed overnight, seeing as he knew we were both unnerved by the other's presence, he decided to play mediator and he'd wait till we get to know one another better before he left us.

I didn't trust Freed, he was rather mean to me, poking fun at me whenever he could or when Laxus was out of earshot. Well, the feeling of dislike was mutual.

I flopped onto the bed in one of the guest rooms. Even though it was useless, I found myself scanning the guest room. The walls were large blurry things that seemed to stretch endlessly, creamy white and the lower half of the walls were boarded up with mahogany wood. There was no other furniture but the plain white bed and a desk and chair and a cupboard to place clothes.

A vase of flowers rested by the windowsill.

I turned my head when the door slammed open against the wall, I saw the familiar blobs of blonde and green entering, carrying something in the middle.

"Hey, come and help us!" Freed called.

"Don't be stupid," Laxus said. "she'll be smothered."

"Nice to know your expectations of me were so low," I chimed in.

Laxus seemed to be shrugging. "Hey, just telling the truth. Freed, move it."

Even though Laxus did most of the walking from country to country and fighting mages to top it all of, he didn't even seem tired. I was though, yawning and squeezing my eyes shut. I was mildly surprised this dream was so real that I could feel fatigue. Or, this may not be a dream at all—

I stopped myself, turning onto my side as Laxus called lights out.

No, this had to be a dream. I refuse to believe otherwise.

I'll enjoy this dream for now, and then I'll wake up.

* * *

**Question:** How do you suppose the OC was transported to the Fairy Tail world?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
